


Not What He Was Looking For

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), TortugaVerde



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #WolfAU, #dogsdogs, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Will Graham, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortugaVerde/pseuds/TortugaVerde
Summary: Will Graham isn't happy about his impeding heat. Being an Omegan wolf and working in the FBI only makes it harder. He stumbles across a handsome club owner - an Alpha, wolf named Nigel. Will he be able to give Will what he needs to get better? Or are they doomed before they start?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first collab with PerduEtSeul! Very excited! Thank you all for reading, commenting, etc!

Fuck, he’s lost. The rain isn’t helping, hindering more like. Distorting the street signs outside his windshield where Will has to drive almost painfully slow so that he can read them. 

A holistic doctor is supposed to have a list of imported plants ready for him to pick up and take back to Beverly. He volunteered to pick them up because he needed to get out of the lab out of his classroom and out of that building.

He knows that his quarterly heat is approaching because it makes the Alphas he works with nearly impossible to deal with. It isn’t really their behavior or their fault. They can sense his heat just as he can. And it makes them stifling to be around. Listen, a person can only drink so many cups of coffee before they can thread a sewing machine, while it’s running.

The catering and coddling works for some Omegas but he's always found it to be too much. His father, an Alpha, raised him to be independent and to take care of himself. No one could ever accused his father of being a coddling Alpha, that was for sure. If it hadn’t been for the strict way William Graham Sr. had raised his Omega son, he wouldn’t have been able to push past barriers set in place to keep Omegas out of law enforcement.  

A long road with twists and turns that has led him here. Wherever here actually is. Lost, that’s for sure. He considers calling Beverly but he’d never hear the end of it. And it’s late enough at night that this holistic healer has probably shut down their shope for the night. Even though everything on this street looks like it has been closed up for a while. Hours or years, he has no idea.

Parking his beat up old wagon on the street and killing the engine, he decides to go into a seedy looking little bar and ask if anyone knows where this place is. Making sure to clip his badge to his belt and leaving his glasses in the car as he bumps the door shut with his hip. Ducking his head against the steady rain and pulling his collar up higher, long legs carry him quickly past a row of smokey windows to the iron-grate covered door. He doesn’t pause when he steps inside, moving straight away to the bar to hail the bartender.

“Excuse me?” Will calls out and waits for the big man to come over, “I am looking for this place.”

He slides the address over so the man can look at it. The bartender shakes his head and mumbles some indiscernible as he points to the back. “Thanks. I guess,” Will mutters back and peers through the smoke filled bar to the corner booth that the bartender had indicated. With a sigh and a curse to his coworker he heads in that direction.  

Nigel’s no holistic doctor. No, the Alpha is anything but that but he has things, and things he doesn’t have, he can sure as fuck get. He’s noticed the Omega, just as all the other Alphas have long before he sees him walking over towards his booth. With a gesture, he sends one of his men away and beckons the stranger. Just another night at work right? Maybe not.

When this new face is right at his booth, Nigel flicks his cigarette, licking his lips. “You looking for something, gorgeous?”

The folded scrap of paper in his hand as Will approaches the table where the man sits, his brows drawing together in a frown at the strangers words.

“I am, as a matter of fact. A shop that is supposed to be around here somewhere,” he lays the scrap of paper on the table as he addresses him.

He has no intention for an accidental touch to happen. Not this close. Another Alpha. Will honestly isn’t surprised. 

Nigel grins, toothily, and reaches out to take the note. Clearly this Omega doesn’t know who he’s talking to. That’s fine. He looks it over. “Yeah, I know that place. Why don’t you sit down first, let me get you a drink,” he says with a sniff, taking in the other’s scent. “I’m Nigel.”

Luckily, the Alpha is more controlled than most of his secondary gender. He’s a pure-bred Alpha, a wolf that, despite his shitty parents, is from a good blood line. Otherwise he might be a bit more aggressive towards this beautiful Omegan stranger.

Will clears his throat and stuffs his hands in his pockets, exposing both his gun and his badge. “I really don’t have time. I need to get there and pick up something. For work. And hopefully before they close up for the night.”

Will isn’t trying to be rude but it just happens naturally with him. Unintentionally insulting Alphas is just a gift.

“How about you just tell me where it is and then I’ll be gone?” The scents inside the bar are starting to itch at the back of his throat, the other Alphas lingering in his periphery.

Nigel doesn’t miss the gun and badge, but it doesn’t scare him either. He’s got a lot of law enforcement agents in his pocket. It is strange, however, to see an Omegan cop. He can also tell that Will isn’t necessarily happy. Either due to that fact, or the impending heat. Hell, maybe he just doesn’t like Alphas. No matter. The Romanian is intrigued.

“I’d love to tell you. I truly fuckin’ would, but i’m afraid I don’t even have your name yet, officer, and I’m not breaking any laws here in my own bar. So maybe we start over, since I have the information you need ,yeah?”

He clears his throat.

“I’m Nigel. I own this bar. Can I buy you a drink?” The question is ended on a note that indicates Nigel wants to know his name, a toothy grin on his face.

Will can’t help the eye roll or the exasperated sigh that falls from his lips. This guys was just like everyone else out there, why should he be surprised? Wants something for everything and everything for something. All Will needs is just a tiny bit of information but he’s coming to realize this Alpha— Nigel isn’t going to bend until he does.

“One drink,” he concedes, “and that’s it.” Will slides into the seat closest to him and across from Nigel. It’s still too close for the amount of pheromones and heady power that this Alpha is putting off. “My name is Will Graham. And I’m not an officer. Agent Graham, with the FBI.”

Will doesn’t think for a second that his announcement will straighten Nigel’s back any but his official-non official status bolsters him a bit. “I’d like a whiskey.” He wasn’t technically on duty at the moment. Having already signed out for the day.

Nigel chuckles and nods, snapping his fingers so one of the cocktail waitresses — a beta, will come over. “Two whiskies doll,” he orders and she blushes, then hurries off. Not before giving Will a curious look though.

“Will Graham, Omegan FBI Agent. How’d you manage that?” Nigel asks, his cigarette burned down. He lights another, holding out the pack in offering. “Not that I’m a traditional wolf. I think Omegas should be able to work if they want and all. I’m guessing maybe most don’t know you are an Omega. That right, gorgeous?”

Will watches the waitress as she walks away absolutely sure that the extra sway in her hips was aimed at the Alpha across from him. He never understood that. Betas that would set their sights on Alphas. It isn’t like there is a shortage of Omegas around. Will’s attention snaps back at Nigel’s question.

“The people who are important know what they need to know,” he answers gruffly, clearly implying that Nigel isn’t one of the important ones that need to know anything about him. Truth was if an Omega passed all the testing and was able to get into field work them they would have to have an Alpha sponsor them. That particular Alpha was Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Not ideal, but it allowed him to work.

Will waves off the offer of a cigarette, not having smoked since he was in college, he had no desire for one. “Don’t call me that,” he latches on to that one endearment. In his life that meant that an Alpha wanted something from him. And he was far from a giving mood.

Nigel is a little surprised at Will’s balls. Big ones for an Omega, and for anyone really. No one talks to Nigel that way. But he lets it go. Besides, he’s not an Alpha that harms Omegas, not usually, even if he suspects that this one in particular is no weakling. All of these factors serve to draw him in further. No, their connection is not going to fucking end here, nor tonight.

Lighting his cigarette, he takes a deep pull, then leans back in the seat, chuckling. “You have a piss poor attitude don’t you, darling? Not fond of Alphas either am I right?”

“My attitude isn’t the problem. It’s all on you how you react to my behavior.” He also leans back in his seat just as the little waitress bring the requested drinks back, thanking her quietly, bristling when she sniffs and looks over him like he wasn’t even there. Will rolls his eyes as she walks away again and he can, hopefully, finish this conversation.

“Not  _ your _ darling. And yeah, I do. Alphas are assholes. Always looking for somewhere to bury their knot,” throws back half of his whiskey with a grimace as it burns his throat on the way down.

“Don’t flatter your fuckin’ self, Will, you’re not my primary agenda item. I can bury my knot if plenty of places that have nothing to do with you if I want,” Nigel winks, ignoring the statement about how he reacts to Will’s attitude. Truthfully, he does want the surly Omega. His scent alone tells the Alpha just how compatible they are. “I’m not your average Alpha either,” he says, and then downs his drink. “You just seemed like someone who needed a drink and a little conversation, before I tell you where to find what you need.”

Yes, a little reminder that Will needs his help.

“ _ My _ primary agenda is to be  _ no one’s _ primary agenda,” bare truth delivered with a smile. He preferred that no one be dependent on him in any way, shape, or form. Yes, it is a lonely existence, but the heartache isn’t worth it. Neither is a knot-headed Alpha. “Spare me the not-every-Alpha line, will you? All of you say that. And all of you are wrong.” Even his own sponsoring Alpha. Ever thankful that Jack took his wedding vows to his Omega wife seriously as it wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to have several mates. Luckily Jack didn’t use him in that way. Just bent his mind into uncomfortable positions.

Will hasn’t forgotten that he needs something from Nigel, the Alpha isn’t likely to let him either. He downs the rest of his whiskey, glass thumping down on the table, “Okay, we’ve talked. I drank. Your end of the deal. Now.”

“Do you know who I am? Most people who talk to me the way you are, aren't talking for fucking long, blue-eyes,” Nigel snorts and downs his whiskey. He takes another drag of his cigarette, contemplating. “But in the spirit of proving to you that I'm a man of my word,  _ Will _ , I'll tell you where it is.”

Nigel writes down the information and slides over the paper. “I can give you what you're looking for though. I have something in my office. I'll even give you the first bit free, hm?”

“I have no idea who you are. But if you give me a last name and a fifteen minutes… I am sure that Interpol would tell me exactly who you are. An Alpha like you doesn’t just spring up in America overnight.” Will is being an ass and he knows it. Internally he blames his upcoming heat, but in reality he knows he is being extra prickly. He would never speak to Jack this way. Or Beverly. But Will knows those Alphas.

The Alpha across from him is just too smooth. Too charming. Even when Will is being difficult. And that doesn’t seem to deter Nigel any. “I’m only looking for a list of drugs. Not the actual drugs themselves.” Not drugs in the illegal sense but, pheromone suppressors can be highly regulated. Even the holistic ones.

Nigel is adamant when he takes an interest, be that in a person or otherwise. He’s not forceful when it comes to the former, but he still doesn’t give up easily. Will is not being easy, and all it’s doing is piquing his interest more. “You always an asshole to someone who’s trying to help you,gorgeous? Or is it just me who gets the pleasure? Why don’t you take a breath, have another drink, and maybe let me get you something for that irritability and I can only assume, cramps, yeah? Have you ever let someone do that for you? Probably not.”

“I’m a known asshole, yes.” Not completely true but other people don’t often get to see any other side to Will Graham. And mostly he likes it that way. It’s easier when you know what people expect from you.

No. Will doesn’t let people do anything for him. A knot-head Alpha in college tried to gentle him once by massaging the back of his neck. Got his arm broke for his trouble.

Will’s back straightens and his hand falls down to his stomach without thinking about it when Nigel says something about cramps. And now he’s torn between his pride and being offended. “Are you always this liberal with Omegas that cross your threshold?”

“It’s just a fucking part of life, even for assholes like you and me,” Nigel says with a shrug. He’s not bothered, not worried. He wants to get past that fucking brick wall though. With a sigh, he pulls out a _Tramadol_ and offers it over. “Look, this is pain, for inflammation too. Take it if you want, or you can try to use to report me. Up to you, but like I said, I have exactly what you want just in my office,” he offers again, then orders two more whiskies. “I say whatever I want, whether I’m here in my club or not. I don’t hide behind walls.”

Well maybe he does, but he’s not right now.

Will takes the small pill between his forefinger and thumb looking back and forth from it to Nigel, picking up his fresh whiskey and throwing it back before saying, “Did you know that Tramadol is the most abused drug in this country?” Will finds it ironic that they are sitting here, an American and a foreigner, talking about medication and that this Alpha is actually acting differently that everyone ever had since he first presented. “I can’t report you now. No evidence. But this is probably the last drink I am going to have. Have to go home eventually.”

The whiskey, Will assumes, begins to heat Will’s blood and he shrugs out of his damp coat, draping it on the bench next to him. “Walls are good. Keep the noseys out.” For the most part anyway.

Nigel hadn’t commented on the most abused drug bit, though he can see it. He nods in acknowledgement of the last drink. He’ll find out where he lives, one way or another, and will ‘bump’ into him in the future. The Alpha has taken an interest. No going back now. Or maybe Will won’t have to go home Not with the way he’s smelling. It causes him to lick his lips, nostrils flaring. He leans forward on the table, muscles flexing. “I can see that, darling, but you know, sometimes it can feel good as fuck to let someone penetrate and intrude. Ever want to feel that? That sweet fuckin’ surrender?”

It wasn’t the first time that Will had mixed alcohol and narcotics, and with his track record for injuries: it wouldn’t be the last time. This is, however, the first time he has mixed the two with an incoming heat. Shifting in his seat as he processes an answer to Nigel’s probing questions. Those are things that Will had thought about before but it had been years since he had let anyone in. He decides to go with honesty when he says, “I wouldn’t know what that feels like. Or at least I don’t remember.” His last words spoken into his whiskey glass, setting it down and leveling his hazy gaze on the Alpha sitting across from him, almost dizzy with warmth. Will knows he needs to get out of here, and soon, because his heat is fast approaching now. By this time he’d have usually been holed up in his little house, miles from anyone. “In my line of work, surrender isn’t always sweet.”

“Why don’t you let yourself feel something then,” Nigel offers, a grin tugging at his shapely lips. He takes a pull from his cigarette. “You might like it. Work is different. I don’t surrender in my line of work either. That’s why you keep that shit separate.” He keeps his eyes on Will, smoke coming out of his mouth as he speaks. He stubs it out, then sees the way he’s being looked at, and also smells just how much sweeter the scent of the Omega across from him is becoming. “Maybe we go talk in my office? I’ll behave. I’m a purebred Alpha. I have more control in my fuckin’ pinky than these other fucks around here have, darling.”

Oh, but Will’s control was slipping, and rapidly. His eyes drifting down to the Alpha’s lips, that perfect cupid's bow that he could almost feel, cool from the ice of his drink against his fevered skin. It actually takes him a minute, embarrassingly so, to realize that they were moving, that Nigel was talking to him. He shifts in his seat again and Will feels a little slick leak from him, he freezes for a moment but then answers Nigel, “I feel too much. See too much.” His voice a whisper of what it was just a few minutes ago, breathy and shaking. He throws back the last few drops of whiskey in his glass, stalling his answer to Nigel’s invitation. “Your office? Yeah, I suppose we still have a little business. The holistic doctor and all.”

Control. Well fuck. It’s something Nigel usually keeps and he’s doing good so far, that is until he detects that bit of slick. Every other Alpha in the place turns because they smell it too. Even his partner and fellow Alpha, Darko, is sniffing. One in particular, some blond fuck, puffs his chest out at Nigel in a silent challenge. It makes him stand up, and when he’s turned away from Will, he snarls viciously at the patron, then nods at his men to take him out. He smiles at Will though, licking his lips and swallowing, a bit of sweat gathering on his brow. “Yeah, that we do. Come on, blue-eyes, let’s go now. Come with me,” he offers, all but looming over him now. He realizes this, and backs up, but he keeps an ear to the ground so to speak, making sure no other Alpha’s come trying to claim.

Will doesn’t see any other Alpha’s. Not here. Nowhere. Will only currently sees Nigel, who’s suddenly standing over him. He doesn't notice the interaction between Nigel and the other Alpha. He reaches out without even thinking about it, using Nigel’s arm to steady himself when he stands from the seat. “Okay.” The submissive part that Will hates so much about himself peeking out. Gathering his coat in his free hand after standing and he sways slightly. Will blames it on the alcohol and the drugs but a small voice in Will’s head tells him his heat has officially arrived. Early.

Nigel is glad Will takes his arm. He'd wanted to offer it anyway. Either way he knows his skin is warm to the touch, his muscles bulging, and eyes penetrative. All signs that he's nearing a rut just being around the heat stricken Omega. So much for that holistic shit. Better that way in his mind. With a lick of his lips, he efficiently steers Will down the back hall, and to his office, which he unlocks with his fingerprint, and opens it. There's a bar, a nice desk, and a caramel colored leather couch there.

“After you, beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will ducks his head a little as he passes through the opening of the door, trying not to brush against Nigel, even though that is exactly what his body is begging to do; rub up against the Alpha like a cat. Moving almost immediately to the other side of the office, but that doesn’t seem to help as the Alpha’s intoxicating scent is all over the room. Will pulls his phone from his pocket with a trembling hand, flicking on the screen and tapping a couple of times before he speaks, “I can call a private cab and be out of here in just a few minutes…” This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not now. He doesn’t even know this Alpha. And this feels like an impossible situation. If they are going to talk about anything relevant they need to do it soon. While he still can think clearly.  

Nigel’s instincts, on the other hand, are to press himself right against Will, bury his nose deep into his neck and against his skin, inhaling. He licks his lips, sniffing a snarl, and finds himself walking over towards the alluring smelling Omega. Fuck, their scents are blending perfectly. It makes his knot throb, and before he realizes it, he’s right next to Will. “No,” he says, a near growl in his tone, but then he takes a breath. “No, uh, you don’t have to do that. Like I said, I can point you in the right direction. Maybe we have another drink though? Even if it’s just water. Fuckin’ hot in here.”

He’s not moving away though, he’s staying close, his eyes not faltering. If Will is going to leave, now’s his chance before they both lose control. Nigel hopes like hell that he doesn’t go.

Will gives Nigel a shaky nod, sweat starting to prickle along his skin, his shirt feeling uncomfortable against his skin. Nigel’s presence making him feel hotter and that isn’t a good sign, so he moves to put at least three feet in between them. “Water,” he clears his throat, “water would be nice.” Shallow breaths don’t seem to be helping, as the room is quickly becoming a blend of their pheromones. His hand continues to tremble as he tucks his phone back away in his pocket. Looking around for a place to sit as he knows that slick is close to staining his pants.

Nigel takes the hint, but he gestures to the leather couch, one that can be cleaned of slick easily, then walks over to the mini-fridge and pulls out a water for Will, and a beer for himself. Ideally, his office isn’t the place to spend a heat with the Omega, if that’s where this goes. He comes back and hands it over. His tone is still bordering on a growl when he speaks, beads of sweat glistening on his naturally tanned, olive tinged skin. “I think… no scratch that shit, I  _ know  _ that it’s too late for you. For us. No medicine can stop your heat now, beautiful.”

The Alpha’s chest is puffed up, his cock hard, making a tight line as it snakes down the leg of his jeans. Each step presses against it, a stain of his own forming near the tip. That just makes his scent muskier. After a big swig of his beer, he licks his lips, nearing once more. Nearly unable to stop himself at this point. That old familiar song of ‘ _ Rut, Breed, Omega, Knot _ ,’ is starting to fill his head like a broken record playing on loop. “Don’t you agree?”

Will knows that Nigel is right, he doesn’t like it. But that doesn’t change anything. His body is dangerously close to  _ need _ . Swallowing the water, which feels like ice burning his throat, he gives the other man another shaky nod. As his heat crests over the both of them, threatening to break them down to base animals, he finds it’s harder and harder to make his mouth form words.

Technically, he could still leave. He could call a specialty cab. Or he could call someone from work. His nose wrinkles at the thought. Will, as an Omega is already under enough scrutiny at his work. As Nigel said, and officer and an Omega are a strange combination. The chances of a secure cab is good but between here and home is too many variables. Too many Alphas that have little to no control.

His feverish blue eyes scanning the other man, starting at those deep set, dark eyes and working his way down. Broad shoulders and a trim waist meet his inspection. Strong, long legs round out the man and he thinks to himself:  _ I could certainly have worse luck. _ As his eyes make their way back up Nigel’s strong frame he feels his cheeks flush, neck prickles and tinge red, at the obvious outline of the other man’s cock.

“I do. But,” Another long drink of water, still trying to turn his body around, “No biting. Don’t bite my neck.” Will may be having a heat in an unprepared place with a man who is a stranger but he is, in no way, looking for a mate.

“I’d only bite your neck if you asked me, and not a moment before,” Nigel answers with a wink, then chugs the rest of his beer. He isn’t looking for a mate right now either. Not after the shit show with Gabi. This is all unexpected for him too. He hasn’t asked for Will to come into his club, his life, smelling and looking like this. The only difference is, Nigel knows he personally won’t regret this. He wants it now. Will’s not only gorgeous, but different. He’s not like other Omegas.

Setting his empty beer bottle down, Nigel motions for Will to follow him, after making sure his office door is locked. He walks over to a bookcase and pushes a button, which then reveals a hidden door. It’s a studio type of place, both for when he wants to fuck someone without going home, and for emergencies. Accidental rut and sharing heat with someone? It counts as that in his mind. “C’mon darling. We’re not staying in here for this. I have everything we need right in here.”

He even has shit Will can use to make a nest, if he’s one of those sort of Omegas. Nigel doesn’t know much about that in all honesty. What he also has is a stocked kitchen, a king sized bed, a full bath, and a flat screen television and blu-ray set up. A computer too. Weapons. Sex toys. Clothes. Pretty much everything they will need for however long it takes Will’s heat to pass. As he waits, he sends his men a message, letting them know what they need to do. After hitting send, he looks at Will and offers his hand. “Like I said, I won’t bite. I’m not that sort of fuckin’ Alpha.”

Will screws the top back on his water bottle, crinkling the thin plastic nervously in his hands. Taking in the Alpha’s words with a grain of salt. His work with the FBI has given him access and knowledge to some of the worst Alphas that this country has to offer. And to say that has colored his view on them is a major understatement.

All of those thoughts are pretty much erased from Will’s thoughts as what used to be referred to as an Alpha’s Den is revealed to him. Bottle still in hand, dropping down by his side as he takes a few steps, bringing himself closer to the door and to the Alpha he is nearly locked in with. “This tells me that your not any sort of Alpha I’m familiar with…” something like wonder in his voice. But the closest thing Will’s ever seen to a Den was over a thousand photographs of a basement when he was in college. A crime scene he was studying.

Will has moved within easy touching distance of Nigel and he is just now aware of it, nearly chest to chest he swallows thickly and looks up into those whiskey colored eyes. Holding eye contact with the larger man for the first time.

Locking the door behind them, Nigel meets Will’s gaze, his tongue sweeping over his lips. He steps a pace closer, toeing off his boots, then reaches to hold the gorgeous creature before him’s face. Its unprecedented; usually the Alpha would have ripped the clothes off a heat stricken Omega by now, gotten him or her on all fours. Not this one. He is almost unable to form words now, the scent of slick, his own musk, and the fevered sweetness between them almost too much. But he does.

“Can I kiss you, darling?”

Obviously, they both know what’s about to happen, but he wants to ask first, just this once. A courtesy he doesn’t show most. Then he’ll give in to his biology, to his wants. Wants that extend to more than just a heat and rut cycle in his mind. The one relief though, as he waits, is the overhead fan blowing down on them, whirling quietly.

The fan blowing Will’s hair gently, a welcome reprieve from the fever storm raging through his body, this room smelling so strong with Nigel’s pheromones as well. He is thankful, more than he can say, for Nigel’s restraint. Past experiences from other Alphas haven’t been…

Tipping his head into the Alpha’s hold, his eyes flutter as his heat flares at the touch, “Yes, please.” A blanket consent, blue eyes staring hard in to amber ones, making sure that the Alpha gets that message.

Nigel more than understands. It’s a yes that extends to more than just their kiss to be. Fuckin’ perfect, and he’s more than thrilled. Hand not faltering, he nods just once, eyes hooded, and leans forward. Will’s eyes fucking demolish him in the best way: blue and green like the ocean, the hint of yellow in them, the sun. He’s captivated as their mouths finally press and seal, and the Alpha groans deeply, the sound reverberating from chest, to throat, and right into their kiss.

It’s powerful, and his knot throbs, which urges him on. Nigel deepens the kiss, his tongue ever seeking, slipping between the plush, pink pillows of Will’s mouth, wanting to know every corner as he walks him backwards slowly, and carefully.

At the growl like sound that vibrates against his lips, Will begins to purr deep in chest. Nigel’s lips are almost cool against his, heat twisting through him like a live wire. Dropping his coat that he was still clutching, Will’s hands coming up, not to push the Alpha away but pull him even closer.

As their tongues tangle together, head tipped to the side to take Nigel’s kiss even deeper, Will’s clothes becoming even more uncomfortable. Pants tight and his shirt itching his skin, one hand dropping from Nigel’s shoulder to slip between them to hastily unbutton his own shirt. He needs this fabric, this restriction off of his skin.

Nigel toes off his boots, then undoes his belt, fly next, it’s becoming painful to keep his large cock trapped in his pants. That purr, the smell of sweet slick, and Will’s utter urgency is really getting the Romanian hot. He takes off his shirt, bare chested now, and starts licking at the Omega’s neck, right over the scent gland as he assists him with taking off that shirt. “I need you now, gorgeous. Fuck, you smell so good, gonna give it to you hard, knot you baby.”

It was clear that he is no longer as clear headed as he was. The rut is taking over.

Will’s head is full of a heavy fog, breathing down hot desire and giving him a one track mind.  _ Breed. Alpha. Fuck.  _ And he can’t really argue with the mantra. He wants to though. 

That stubborn side of the Omega rears its head and makes use of his size and his own strength to show the Alpha in the room that he’s not bowing down completely. If Will Graham gets on his knees he wants to be there.

Pulling back from the kiss, judging the room with a clearer head before planting both of his hands on Nigel’s broad chest and then he  _ pushes _ .

When the big Alpha lands on his back on the prominent king sized bed with a bounce, Will takes that momentary distraction to strip off the clothes and kick away his boots. Sauntering over to the bed, within arms reach, a wry smile on his face as he looks at the fallen Alpha.

Nigel barks out a rough laugh, quite impressed in all fucking honesty. It turns him on. Will is no typical, run of the mill Omega. He’s fire, he’s power, and the Alpha is smitten wholly in that instant. He reaches out and grabs him, then pulls him down on top of him before he rolls over and pins Will to the bed with a growl. It’s a challenge, a mating dance of sorts, and he grins a snarl, leaning in to plunder his mouth with bites and deep licks.

“Mm, goddamn, just look at you,” Nigel murmurs huskily, waiting to see what Will might do next or if he’s gotten the upper hand, so to speak.

The take down is smooth, Will would give that one to Nigel. But heat or not, the Alpha is going to have to prove he can take it.

Will’s muscles straining against the weight and force of the Alpha on top of him. Heat clouds creeping into the edges of his brain again. Adrenaline waning to his baser nature.

Biting at Nigel’s lips, a small needy whine builds in his throat only to be muffled by a trickling growl as he wraps his bare legs around the Alpha and pivots his hips. A sudden jerk and twist and Will is on top again. 

“What about me?” Sweat starting to cover Will’s skin as he growls out the question, slick pooling between his cheeks. Will’s hands planted firmly on Nigel’s shoulders, knees on the bed and legs hooked around the Alpha’s.

Will’s muscles tremble as he leans down to scent Nigel’s neck, the spicy sweetness of the other man filling his senses. Sharp Omegan teeth scraping across the Alpha’s stubbled jaw. “You want me… You have to work for it…” His bravado wouldn’t last long, the trembling increasing as heat creeps closer yet again.

_ Goddamn. _

This is already the best sex he’s ever had and they aren’t even mating yet. Will’s scent is perfect, sweet and with a bit of a bite, his body, all of it. But honestly, his power. It’s beyond sexy, and all the Omega is doing is securing in Nigel’s mind that he’s the mate for him. Eventually. The Alpha doesn’t give up.

“Yeah, blue eyes? That so?” Nigel asks, feeling the slick from Will dribble over his balls. He growls, but he lets him stay on top for a little while longer, just...enjoying it. Besides, it gives the Omega time to wonder. Maybe he won’t do anything.

That’s when he makes his move. Nigel thrusts with strong hips and uses his muscular arms to wrestle Will back onto his back as he laughs. He pins his arms, scents him back, then in the blink of an eye, gets on his knees to force Will to turn get on all fours. This way, he won’t be as tempted to bond with him while they mate.

“I think this is good, yeah? Right fucking here, your perfect ass displayed just for me.”

Nigel rubs his cock head over Will’s glistening hole, waiting to see if he’ll challenge him again. If he does? That just revs the Alpha up even more. “You like it rough, baby. I’ll give it to you that way.”

“That’s…” Will’s words cut off by the sudden movement, the Alpha’s power and strength a heady thing.

Big, rough hands locked around his hips but that didn’t mean that Will still couldn’t take some advantage of the situation. Dropping down to his elbows, back arched just perfectly, displaying himself. The Omega in him howling out frustration about why he isn’t fucking yet.

And then when he feels Nigel press against his slick hole, Will pushes back, forcing Nigel to breach him. “Fuck me or I’ll fuck you,  _ Alpha. _ ” Pushing back a bit more and then rocking forward, glancing over his shoulder, snarl curling his lips.

Nigel growls loudly at that, and digs his fingers into Will’s hips -- he loves it -- hard. He starts to thrust, pulling nearly all the way out, and then rams back inside, the slickened passage and the Omega’s heat preventing pain. At least that’s what the Alpha assumes. Either way, he’s fucking him. “Fucking bossy ass  _ Omega _ ,” he grunts, his words punctuated with each sharp whip of his hips. “Gonna make you shut the fuck up, darling.”

Again, he likes how Will is. “Shit, you feel good. You like this cock in your sweet ass, don’t you, gorgeous. Fucking ass of an angel with the fire of the devil. Just how I love it.”

Mouth hanging open in a silent scream; filled not with pain but with pleasure as Nigel fucks into him. Toes curled, duvet twisted in his fists, “Good luck with that,” Will growling back. Talking more into the mattress than to the Alpha that’s deliciously pounding into him.

Rocking back against Nigel, the meat of Will’s ass loudly impacting against the cups of the older man’s hips. “Oh, god. Just...ah!...shut up and fuck me…”

Nigel growls, almost a roar, and he picks up the pace. The pads of his fingertips sink into the bend of Will’s hips, large furry balls slapping against his skin as he takes. And then takes more. The Alpha is beside himself in just how good this omega feels. “Mouthy thing,” he manages, sweat dripping down his brow, onto Will’s lower back. “Ah fuck. Yeah, baby.  _ Fuck _ !”

A throaty growl trickles up Will’s throat, a very non-Omegan answer to the Alpha ‘s roar. A grinning bite laid into his own arm, sharp small fangs sinking into his flesh. 

Will knows he’s going to be bruised and maybe even a little bloody due to Nigel; the Alpha pounding into him.  His toes digging into the mattress, pushing himself back onto the Alpha’s cock.   


Finally letting himself go, back arched just perfectly, sweat painting his smaller body in a glow, red tinting just peeking under his skin as his heat finally just washes over him.    
  
A quiver of muscles and a a soft whine leaves his mouth as he tries to speak one more time with coherence, “Don’t bond us...” Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he looks over his shoulder again. This time with fevered, wild eyes.

“Yeah,” Nigel grunts, meeting Wills perfectly fucking sexy eyes. He holds the gaze, fucking harder, swiveling his hips. “I won’t.”

But he does push him onto the bed, one hand steadying Will’s hip, the other holding himself on the mattress as he thrusts with fevered insistence. “Gonna knot you, gonna fill you the fuck up. Come now. Come on my cock, gorgeous.”

Those were Will's last truly coherent words. His brain now sluggish to his own thoughts, mixing now and being dominated by  _ breedmateknot. _

Head twisted at an angle, cheek pressed against a soft blanket, Will barely even knew his own name at this point. But he did remember… “Nigel...jesus…”

Biting his bottom lip, determined not to name the man as Alpha.

Not  _ his _ Alpha.

Will's own hand reaching back to grasp at the hand holding his hip in a vice-like grip, not to push away but unconsciously afraid that the other man will disappear. Crying out wildly as his body tightens and flexes around the Alphan cock, slick running down his thighs as Will comes thickly on the bed and himself.

“Yeah, oh fuck yeah,” Nigel growls lowly, bucking faster and harder into Will, smacking his ass once before he feels his muscles tense. His vision whites out and his knot begins to pulse as he shoots what seems like a gallon of hot, virile seed.

“Will!” Nigel roars, the impulse to bite and claim stronger than ever but he holds off, biting his shoulder instead as his knot inflates and latches them together. He collapses on top of the Omega, sweaty and panting. “Goddamn, gorgeous…”

The bite paired with the slap to his ass make Will’s body tremble even more, his eyes rolling back in his head and the Omega wonders for a moment if he is going to lose consciousness. The weight of Nigel against his back is welcome and grounding to him in a way that he has never really felt before, but in a way that he had heard other Omegas felt with their Alphas.

The warm tackiness of his own semen didn’t concern him as his body was still being wracked with a series of spasms around Nigel’s cock, little electric waves washing over his body.

Blue eyes blinking into the slight fuzziness of the blanket, an attempt to turn his head to look at the Alpha lying on his back, a breathy sigh falling from his lips. So many things have happened tonight. So many thing that he can’t change and a few that Will isn’t sure he even wants to change.

Opening his mouth several times before he can actually make words form and sounds come out. “I can leave as soon as your knot goes down,” brash and to the point. But Will Graham has never and will never be an obligation to someone. Nigel helped him out for the onset of his heat but that didn’t mean he had to continue helping him.

“I’m sorry, but what?” Nigel asks, incredulously. His happy haze sort of just...dwindling at that. “Fucking hell, darling. Why don’t you stop being stubborn and let me see you through this.”

Sure they are strangers essentially, but Will is in heat and from what Nigel has gathered, he’s traveled a little ways. So in a few hours when Will is in need again, he may be tempted to stop some place and find another Alpha and that is something  _ that  _ he cannot abide. For some reason, he feels very protective…. “I mean, I hope you’ll let me, yeah?”  

Will’s words aren’t matching what his body is saying and that is probably what is pushing him to push Nigel away. Not that he doesn’t want to but he also wants to keep him near. And that internal conflict is making him even more broody that he normally is.

Their bodies locked in close together, sweat drying on his skin due to the thoughtfulness of the Alpha behind him. The fans… Which leads to thoughts of how many Omegas that Nigel has kept here.

“I have never had an Alpha during a heat before.” Will mutters through clenched teeth into the mattress. Sure, casual sex was a thing. Used to be a thing. Several years ago. But Will had always made sure that he was locked away home when his heat hit him.

Nigel has had other Omegas in here. He’s seen them through heats. But that’s not why the fans are there. As an Alpha, he gets hot. Especially during ruts. He sniffs at Will’s neck absentmindedly, then kisses softly twice, cuddling him and holding tightly. It’s the perfect blend to drive any Omega crazy with want. “And do you like it?” he asks, his hands exploring the curves of Will’s skin. “Because I like  _ you _ . You’re different. I’ve never met any-fucking-one like you. Sounds like a bullshit line, but I meant it. So just stay through your heat.”

Besides, he’s fucked him now. Why would he lie?

That very nearly settles it for Will. Staying though his heat sounds like a good idea to him and to his body. The closeness, the affection. His touch starved skin is in overload. Arching and huffing softly, the soft Omegan purr low in his chest, nearly muffled by the mattress and Alpha pressing him into the bed. The weight of Nigel on his back, knot still locked in place-- All of it, him, Nigel, bring Will a quietness he’s never really known and he’d have to be an idiot to walk out on all of that.

And Will Graham has never been an idiot.

A small smile, as he turns his head, ocean eyes not quite meeting dark one as he says, softly, “I did-- do like it…” A slow blink and then eye contact, “I will stay.”


End file.
